


Nani yori mo taisetsu na mono ni natte ta

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Disappointment, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Out of Character, Rings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “L’ho cercato, ma non ho idea di dove possa essere finito. Ti giuro che non era mia intenzione perderlo, ci presto sempre attenzione e...” continuò a giustificarsi, ma il più piccolo lo interruppe.“Talmente tanta attenzione che difatti non sai più dove sia”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Nani yori mo taisetsu na mono ni natte ta

**_ \- Nani yori mo taisetsu na mono ni natte ta - _ **

“In che senso l’hai perso?”

La voce di Kei non esprimeva tutta la rabbia che Kota aveva preventivato.

Più che altro sembrava... triste. Deluso.

Il che, a parer suo, era anche peggio.

Chinò lo sguardo verso il pavimento, sospirando, prima di rispondergli.

“Mi dispiace, Kei-chan. Stavo facendo la doccia dopo le registrazioni per lo Shokura, e l’ho tolto per non rovinarlo... quando sono tornato, era sparito” gli spiegò, poi gli andò vicino, prendendogli una mano fra le sue. “L’ho cercato, ma non ho idea di dove possa essere finito. Ti giuro che non era mia intenzione perderlo, ci presto sempre attenzione e...” continuò a giustificarsi, ma il più piccolo lo interruppe.

“Talmente tanta attenzione che difatti non sai più dove sia” mormorò, annuendo brevemente come a dire che capiva. Passarono pochi secondi, durante i quali Yabu non osò ribattere, e alla fine riprese a parlare. “Non fa niente, Kota. Non è un problema. In fondo, non l’hai perso di proposito” sospirò, sfuggendo al tocco delle sue mani. “Direi che è inutile continuare a parlarne, no? Quello che è perso è perso” sorrise, un sorriso che non avrebbe mai potuto essere scambiato per sincero. “Vado a preparare la cena” mormorò poi, dirigendosi verso la cucina e lasciandolo da solo in salotto, con la sua aria contrita.

Yabu si diede ripetutamente dell’idiota.

Era da quel pomeriggio che lo faceva, ma non gli sembrava mai abbastanza.

Come poteva essere stato così stupido da perdere l’anello che gli aveva regalato Kei?

Gliel’aveva regalato quasi due anni prima ormai, e da allora non l’aveva mai perso di vista, faceva attenzione a dove lo riponeva quando non lo teneva addosso, legato a quella catenina che portava quasi costantemente al collo, proprio nel timore di perderlo.

E proprio per tutte quelle cure, non si poteva capacitare di come fosse potuta accadere una cosa del genere.

Si sedette sul divano, chiudendo gli occhi e passandosi una mano sul viso, come per contrastare l’incipiente emicrania.

Sapeva di aver deluso Kei.

Per quanto potesse fingere di sorridere, per quanto potesse dirgli che ormai il danno era fatto e che pensarci era inutile, sapeva di averlo reso triste.

Non era tanto per l’anello in sé, lo sapeva. Sapeva che era solo un oggetto, che non era quello a dimostrare che loro si amavano.

Era il significato che aveva. Era il momento in cui gliel’aveva regalato. Erano i ricordi che portava con sé ad essere importanti, ed era per questa ragione che il più piccolo ce l’aveva con lui e che lui ce l’aveva con se stesso.

_“Ko... lo so che potrà sembrarti stupido, ma...” Kei gli porse un sacchetto di velluto da gioielleria, e Yabu lo fissò con aria confusa._

_Era il suo compleanno, compiva diciassette anni, e aveva deciso di passare la serata con il fidanzato, approfittando del fatto che per una volta nessuno dei due avesse da lavorare._

_Erano arrivati al dormitorio e stavano per rientrare, quando Kei l’aveva fermato e gli aveva porto il suo regalo._

_“Kei-chan, io... grazie!” gli disse, con gli occhi spalancati ed un sorriso._

_Quando tirò fuori l’anello, rimase immobile per qualche secondo._

_Inoo evidentemente fraintese il suo silenzio e si affrettò a spiegare._

_“Lo so che è una cosa stupida e sdolcinata. Ma... l’ho preso perché era una cosa semplice, non troppo vistosa. Ho pensato che avresti potuto portarlo al collo con una catenina, ma se non vuoi non fa niente, dimmelo pure. Io... non me la prendo.”_

_Yabu lo zittì, prima che potesse continuare a scusarsi; gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, tenendolo stretto a sé senza dire niente._

_Quando alla fine si separarono, lo guardò come se al mondo non esistesse nessun’altro all’infuori di lui._

_“Ti amo, Kei” mormorò, vedendo l’altro cominciare a sorridere con sempre più decisione._

_“Anche io ti amo, Ko.”_

Yabu sospirò.

Ricordava quel momento con estrema precisione, ricordava di essersi sentito felice come non mai.

Portare quell’anello al collo lo faceva sempre sentire stranamente bene, e il solo fatto di non averlo più lo faceva sentire... strano. Vuoto, come se gli mancasse qualcosa.

Raggiunse Kei in cucina, e lo vide indaffarato ai fornelli.

Rimase fermo sulla soglia della porta a guardarlo, senza volerlo disturbare.

O meglio, l’avrebbe anche fatto, ma era certo che al più piccolo non andasse affatto di parlargli, non in quel momento.

Si sentiva maledettamente in colpa, e il pensiero di non poter fare niente di concreto per migliorare le cose non faceva altro che farlo stare peggio.

Si morse un labbro, tornando in salotto con un sospiro.

Si poteva davvero essere così stupidi?

*******

La mattina dopo, si era svegliato un po’ più tardi del solito.

Si era girato dall’altra parte del letto, solo per scoprirla vuota.

In cucina, aveva trovato un biglietto di Kei che gli diceva di essere andato all’università, e che sarebbe tornato a casa per l’ora di pranzo.

_Ti amo._

Così diceva l’ultima frase.

Nessuno dei soliti disegnini con cui il più piccolo corredava i suoi biglietti, niente che mostrasse un certo trasporto nello scrivere quelle parole.

Quella nota gli sembrava fredda, e tutto sommato Yabu pensava di meritarlo.

Stanco, nonostante si fosse appena svegliato, andò a recuperare la borsa in cui il giorno prima aveva riposto i propri vestiti dopo le registrazioni, andando poi in lavanderia.

Cominciò a tirarli fuori e a metterli in lavatrice, quando sentì una consistenza strana intorno alla maglietta che stringeva fra le mani.

Conosceva quella consistenza.

Sapeva cos’era, ma non ci volle credere fin quando non tese l’indumento e non lo vide cadere a terra.

Era l’anello.

Era lì, appeso alla catenina, lì dove doveva essere.

Yabu lo prese fra le mani, ammirandolo contro la luce che si rifletteva dalla finestra, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.

Poi si alzò in piedi, lanciando un urlo di gioia.

Era felice.

Felice come quando Kei gliel’aveva regalato, felice come ogni volta che stava con lui, felice al pensiero dello sguardo del più piccolo quando l’avesse visto.

Era felice, e per una cosa così piccola.

Se lo rimise al collo, stringendolo contro il petto come a voler evitare di perderlo nuovamente.

Poi riprese le sue faccende.

Sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra.

*****

Quando Kei era rientrato, Yabu aveva fatto in modo di aver preparato il pranzo, e lo aspettava seduto al tavolo, ancora con quell’espressione rilassata che lo aveva accompagnato per tutta la mattinata.

Quando sentì la porta di casa aprirsi, si affrettò ad andargli incontro, afferrando la catenina e portando l’anello al di sopra della maglietta.

“Bentornato Kei! È andato tutto bene a lezione?” gli chiese, raggiuntolo in salotto.

Il più piccolo si voltò con un sopracciglio alzato, e Kota fu certo che stesse per dargli una risposta evasiva.

Ma l’aveva visto.

E il suo sguardo si era lentamente illuminato, un’espressione che doveva essere assai simile alla sua di quella mattina.

Inoo gli andò incontro, prendendo delicatamente l’anello in una mano e fissandolo con gli occhi sbarrati.

“L’hai ritrovato” disse, in un mormorio quasi affascinato.

Yabu annuì ripetutamente, mordendosi un labbro.

“Era fra i vestiti da mettere a lavare. Ieri evidentemente mi è sfuggito quando l’ho cercato nella borsa” spiegò, mentre l’altro gli metteva le braccia intorno alla vita e lo stringeva a sé.

“Oh, Ko! Non hai idea di quanto io sia felice. Mi sono sentito davvero irritato quando hai detto di averlo perso” Kei arrossì lievemente, scostandosi quanto bastava per guardarlo negli occhi. “Lo so che è una stupidaggine, ma... dato che a lavoro io e te non possiamo stare troppo vicini, mi piace guardarti e vedertelo addosso. Mi fa sentire bene. Come se, anche se non posso stare con te come vorrei, lo facessi comunque. È stupido, lo so. Ma... è così che mi sento. Magari per te è semplicemente un anello, com’è giusto che sia, senza alcun significato particolare, ma...” Yabu gli mise con decisione una mano sulla bocca, zittendolo.

Si sentì come quel momento di quasi due anni prima, come se Kei stesse nuovamente cercando di giustificare quello che provava, come se ancora non si fosse reso conto del fatto che erano le stesse identiche cose che provava lui.

Tolse lentamente la mano, protendendosi verso di lui per baciarlo.

Quando si separò, sorrise.

“Ti amo, Kei” mormorò come unica risposta.

Il più piccolo arrossì, ma sorrideva anche lui.

“Anche io ti amo, Ko.”

Yabu lo sapeva, non era l’anello.

Era Kei quello che importava, ed aveva ragione nel dire che quando non potevano stare l’uno accanto all’altro bastava quel piccolo semplice oggetto a fargli sentire meno la sua mancanza.

Perché sentiva sempre la presenza dell’altro con lui, perché lo amava.

Era il significato di quell’anello.

Era la prova che Kei lo amava, ed era la cosa più importante che possedesse.

Di nuovo, lo strinse forte in una mano, sempre vicino al suo petto.

Come non avrebbe mai perso Kei, non si sarebbe più permesso di perdere quell’anello.


End file.
